Porky Pig
Porky Pig's wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he's always honest and just wants everything to turn out right. Biography Porky Pig first appeared in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, where he is seen at the Grand Canyon with Bugs and Daffy. He talks so much about the Grand Canyon that he didn't notice they left to a nearby gift shop. After Daffy litters by throwing a soda can down the Grand Canyon, a park ranger confronts Daffy for littering and Porky about not wearing pants. Throughout the episode, police officers tell Porky to wear pants. He is later shown talking to Daffy while in prison and is shown making a cake for him. At the end of the episode, he drives Bugs and Daffy home from prison. However, Daffy litters again and police sirens go off, resulting in Porky asking Bugs if he can have the pants from the glove compartment. suggests Henery Hawk to eat Porky.|link=Chicken Hawk]] In The Fish and Visitors, Porky appears briefly as the disk jockey at Bugs and Daffy's party. In the Merrie Melodies in the episode (Chicken Hawk), Porky appears briefly in the song, getting offered to eat by Foghorn Leghorn to Henery Hawk. 's new frozen pizza.|link=Monster Talent]] In Monster Talent, Porky is shown wanting to be in Speedy's commercial for Pizzarriba, though Speedy constantly mistakes Porky's name to be Pinky and later tricks Porky into moving out of the camera view for the commercial. In Reunion, it is shown Porky was the most popular student in high school, even slamming chocolate cake in Daffy's face and giving Daffy the nickname "Daffy Dork". Later at the reunion, it is shown that people still remember him being popular and it is shown that he had apologized to Daffy about bullying him in high school. Image:Snapshot20110610215240.png|Porky in Daffy's high school fantasy. Image:Snapshot20110610220325.png|Porky in high school.|link=Reunion Image:the-looney-tunes-show-20110503063412749.jpg|Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life.|link=Reunion In Eligible Bachelors, Porky is shown briefly being the host of the bachlorette party. Image:Bachelors1.jpg|Porky sighing when people are booing at Daffy.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Double Date, Daffy dates him (without knowing he had to invite a woman) and forgot to cancel. At the end of the episode, Porky appears on the sidewalk waiting for Daffy, who later ignores him, and mentioned that he's got to get a girlfriend. Image:Snapshot20110726100105.png|Porky waits for a date with Daffy.|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726100044.png|"But what about our date?"|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726100119.png|"I should really get a girlfriend."|link=Double Date In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Porky takes Daffy to the bowling alley, and hangs out with Marvin and Pete. Then Daffy uses him as a bowling ball, and went to the hospital. At the end, he got out the hospital, with the cast on his feet, and Daffy uses Porky as the ball again. He then helps Daffy with his paper problem in Newspaper Thief where he tells him in most mystery books they set up fake dinner parties as a trap to find the victim. He also appears in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job where he is seen working, until Bugs pranks him (by imitating Porky's boss), later he and Bugs be having fun at the job, but the boss admits that he and Bugs are fired, after Porky had throw shreddered papers at his boss' face. In That's My Baby, he takes Bugs to everywhere constantly falling for upsell and sales talk and wasting his money and being told by Bugs Bunny how he wastes his money. by the end of the episode he thought auto insurance was an upsell . He also appeared at the end again saying, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped and says, "Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers."﻿ In Sunday Night Slice, it is shown that he enjoyed going to baseball games and eating at Giraddi's Pizza with Bugs and Daffy. He works as a casheir at Speedy's pizza restaraunt. In The DMV, he and Daffy takes driving test to get a drivers' license, and Porky keeps failing due to Daffy and Lola stealing his correct papers and replacing them with the incorrect sheet that is theirs. In Off Duty Cop, Porky serves as Daffy's chauffer in the episode. In French Fries, Porky eats the tables french fries and Daffy keeps saying that they are his and Daffy keeps accusing him of stealing them, and is eventually proven right. Daffy then nonchalently steals Porky's slice of pizza. Also in the episode, Speedy tells him that if he wants to get a girlfriend he needs to grow a beard, and by the end of the episode that is what porky does. The Float, Porky is tricked by Daffy into giving him all his money (Daffy claimed it was for a kidney transplant), leaving him homeless and completely naked. HE later finds out the Daffy really used the mone to buy a yacht. When he, Bugs, and Daffy get lost at sea, Daffy throws him overboard, and Bugs goes after him, and Daffy dives into the sea out of lonliness to go after them. At the end of the episode, its revealed that when Daffy was in the hospital, he actually DID need a kidney transplant, and Porky gave him his kidney, and he was totally out of it Trivia *Porky appears at the end of the credits saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. Other characters have appeared after the credits also, such as Daffy Duck (Monster Talent), the Tasmanian Devil (Devil Dog), Bugs Bunny (Peel of Fortune , Foghorn Leghorn (The Foghorn Leghorn Story ), Lola Bunny (Double Date), and Mac and Tosh (To Bowl or Not to Bowl). *Porky appeared in the Merrie Melody Chicken Hawk, when Foghorn Leghorn suggested Henery Hawk should eat pork instead of chicken. *Porky gets called "Pinky" by Speedy Gonzales in Monster Talent and is the first character to have an incorrect name used to name them by a different character on the show. *In high school, Porky was a popular jock who bullied Daffy. *In The Jailbird and Jailbunny, Porky is constantly asked to wear pants.French Fries *so far he has appear more than any other character beside bugs and daffy. *Porky only has one kidney, because he gave his other one to Daffy in The Float Category:Characters